Sirius' room
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: "Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de filles dans cette histoire. Juste deux garçons. Et ça n'a pas été facile pour autant." T7 Lorsqu'il se refugie à Grimmaurd place, Harry découvre un carnet dans la chambre de Sirius...
1. Sirius

**Sirius'room**

Pour célébrer dignement le passage en 2012 . =)

Beta-lecture by C. (ma fourbe préférée)**  
><strong>

TwoShot- Personnages et univers à JKR – Phrases parfois empruntées à « La mauvaise rencontre » et au film « Douches Froides ».

Fond sonore recommandé : _Audrey Lavergne « Central Park » _

Je précise que cette fic est classée Romance, mais ne vous attendez pas à une histoire d'amour. Si vous ne l'attendez pas, alors peut-être que vous la verrez. J'espère.

J'ai peur que cette histoire ne soit assez étrange, quoique relativement insipide. Désolée d'avance. Bonne lecture.

« Le plus fou est-il le fou où bien le fou qui le suit ? » Syrano

OoO

* * *

><p><span>Première Partie : Sirius<span>

_Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il mit un instant avant de reconnaitre l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis ses souvenirs lui revinrent par bribes. Le mariage, le message du ministère, la fuite, l'attaque. Et puis Grimaurd Place. _

_A coté de lui, Ron et Hermione dormait encore. Il s'extirpa de son lit. _

_Le silence du matin avait quelque chose de presque rassurant, malgré les circonstances. Et puis Harry s'arrêta devant une porte annonçant sobrement « Sirius ». _

_Harry y entra comme on pénètre un temple.  
><em>

_La visite de la chambre fut lente. Chaque objet ayant appartenu à son parrain faisait mal. _

_Le lit était encore défait, comme si Sirius était parti le matin même. _

_Harry ne résista pas. Il se roula en boule sur les draps froissés. Froissés depuis combien de temps ? _

_Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, soudain abattu. Comment pouvait-il seulement continuer ? _

_Mais quelque chose d'insolite le força à se redresser. Sous sa paume, il venait de sentir le contact rugueux du cuir. Il sortit donc de sous l'oreiller, l'objet en question. C'était un carnet, un carnet noir, classique, sans indication extérieure. Harry l'ouvrit et s'entailla le doigt sur la première page, la tachant d'une minuscule goutte de sang . _

_Merde ! _

_Le garçon porta la plaie à sa bouche afin de prévenir le picotement désagréable de la coupure. Puis ses yeux de posèrent sur la première page. L'écriture était noire, pointue, resserrée. _

_Harry la connaissait. Les lettres de Sirius ressemblaient à cela._

_Et avant même de l'avoir réellement décidé, Harry avait commencé à lire._

**OoO**

« Quand j'avais six ans, ma mère m'avait fait pleurer en me traitant de méchant garçon.

Ma cousine Andromeda avait essayé de me consoler. Elle m'avait dit que dans la vie tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Les gens changent. C'est tout.

Mais moi j'avais pleuré de plus belle. Je trouvais ça horrible de devoir changer.

Deux semaines plus tard, Andromeda annonçait son mariage avec un certain Ted Tonks, d'ascendance moldue.

Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

L'année où je suis entré à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard a très probablement été la pire de toute ma vie. A ce moment-là, je ne me serais jamais douté que j'en viendrais à tenir un journal. Il n'est pas vraiment secret. Simplement, j'en suis arrivé à un stade où il y a quelque chose en moi d'insoutenable. De si grand que rien ne peut le contenir. Je suppose que la plupart des gens ne ressent jamais ça, sans quoi ils ne pourraient pas vivre. Et si aujourd'hui je commence à écrire ce n'est pas dans l'espoir de conserver des souvenirs, une trace de ma présence ou de taire des secrets dans un écrin de papier. J'écris car j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'univers dans ma gorge. Et celui-ci est beaucoup trop vaste pour être retenu par mon enveloppe corporelle.

Si j'avais su cela, j'aurais commencé à écrire bien plus tôt. Pour gagner du temps. Car sans contexte, cette immensité qui me dévore n'a aucun sens.

Seulement, à onze ans, lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je ne le savais pas. Pas qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'indices. Ils ont été légion ces cinq dernières années. Pointant tous ostensiblement le doigt vers un même point. Mais ils étaient de ces indices qui ne prennent sens qu'une fois que l'on a le nom du coupable.

Rémus Lupin.

Il n'y a plus de suspens désormais. Seulement un intangible démesuré qui m'écrase de l'intérieur.

Rémus a été mon premier ami. Pas vraiment volontairement. Il n'a pas été de ces coups de foudre amicaux.

Mais quand le choixpeau m'a envoyé à gryffondor je me suis senti perdu. Extrêmement fier aussi de ne pas ressembler à mes parents. Et déjà à onze ans, je n'en avais plus envie.

Je suis allé m'asseoir à la table des rouge et or, ravi, jusqu'à ce que je remarque la perplexité dans le regard des autres élèves de ma maison. Un membre de la famille Black à gryffondor, c'était une première. J'ai soudain regretté et j'ai ravalé mon sourire et rentré la tête dans les épaules. J'avais l'impression d'être un vilain petit canard. Pas au sein de ma famille, mais au sein de cette maison.

J'ai passé le reste du repas le nez dans mon assiette n'osant pas discuter avec les autres élèves. Et puis, à un moment, j'ai croisé le regard de Rémus, au bout de la table. C'était une petite chose maigre et grise. Il avait l'air épuisé et les gigantesques cernes violettes sous ses yeux lui donnaient un peu l'air d'un panda. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. J'ai osé lui sourire. Il m'impressionnait moins que les autres. Il a rougi mais a répondu par un petit hochement de tête. J'ai repris mon repas plutôt joyeux.

Le problème, c'est que si Rémus a bien été mon premier ami, je n'ai pas été le sien. A la fin du repas, j'ai remarqué qu'il discutait avec une petite rousse. Il gardait la tête baissée et ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Mais il lui répondait et il souriait.

Je ne savais pas que je finirais par fréquenter Lily. Mais à ce moment-là, j'étais convaincu que jamais, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais de m'avoir volé mon premier sourire à Poudlard.

**OoO**

Peu à peu j'ai pris mes marques au sein du collège de sorcellerie. Nous étions cinq à partager le même dortoir. Il y avait ce garçon terne qui m'avait salué le premier jour : Rémus, un petit mec tout rond au sourire canaille : Peter, un grand type à lunettes : James et un dernier bien propre sur lui : Franck.

Peter et James se connaissaient d'avance. J'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre comment (La mère de Peter était lingère chez les Potter et les deux femmes ayant été enceintes au même moment, les garçons étaient devenus plus ou moins amis en grandissant. ).

Nous entretenions des relations assez vagues de compagnons de dortoir mais sans plus. Enfin disons simplement que nous étions loin de l'amitié qui nous lie désormais.

Je passerai les détails sur comment nous en sommes venus à finalement nous asseoir tous les uns à côté des autres, je ne me rappelle plus très bien et cela n'apporte qu'un intérêt assez flou à l'histoire.

James, Peter et moi étions plus extravertis que Rémus et Franck. J'en étais venu à penser que nous ne parviendrons jamais à devenir réellement amis avec eux. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je guettais Rémus de loin.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu une épine coincée dans votre chaussette ? Une pique que l'on oublie par moment. Mais de temps en temps, une vive douleur vous rappelle qu'elle est là ?

C'est ce que je ressentais avec Rémus. Je ne l'associais plus vraiment au premier élève m'ayant salué. Mais de temps en temps cette image me revenait et j'avais envie de m'ébrouer pour la chasser de mon esprit. Comme on voudrait se débarrasser du souvenir d'un échec.

James, Peter et moi étions partis pour n'être que cela : des amis provisoires, qui se perdraient de vue après leur scolarité. Et je me disais à cette époque, que Rémus serait relégué à un souvenir flou.

Paradoxalement, c'est lui qui a soudé notre amitié.

Nous étions à la fin de la première année. Ma famille était passée par toute les phases du scandale en voyant leur fils à Gryffondor. Mon père ne me parlait plus. Ma mère tentait d'agir comme si de rien n'était, faisant simplement les gros yeux quand j'avais le malheur d'évoquer le collège à la maison. Regulus me jetait des regards de reproche, fâché que je l'ai abandonné dans une ambiance aussi détestable.

Bref, l'année, quoique atroce, touchait à sa fin, et j'étais plutôt content d'y avoir survécu. Notre amitié a pris un tournant décisif à ce moment-là. Je m'en souviens parce que le temps avait été abominable et que du jour au lendemain, le soleil de printemps était arrivé et nous voulions en profiter avant que la pluie écossaise ne fasse son come-back.

James faisait preuve de son enthousiasme délirant habituel et avait proposé à la cantonade une sortie nocturne.

- Tu veux faire le mur ? avait résumé Peter

- Voila ! Qui est partant ?

J'avais approuvé sans même prendre la peine de répondre vraiment. Le scandale que je représentais au sein de ma famille ne faisait qu'accroitre mon désir d'aller à contre-courant.

Peter avait accepté aussi. Franck avait expliqué qu'il avait bel et bien prévu de faire le mur mais pour aller rencontrer une jeune fille et qu'il ne se joindrait pas à nous.

Nous nous étions tous tournés vers Rémus qui était toujours assis sur son lit et qui n'avait pas bougé un cil.

- Et toi ? Tu en es ?

Sous des airs d'invitation, il y avait un défi dans la voix de James.

- Quand ? avait simplement demandé Rémus. Et sa voix m'avait fait un coup. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit gêné, qu'il hésite. Mais son intonation était si assurée. Si .. adulte. Si mâle, comparée aux gamins que nous étions.

- Demain soir.

Rémus avait pâli mais aucune expression ne s'était posée sur son visage. Il s'était levé tranquillement pour prendre ses affaires et avait répondu avec la même voix un peu rauque et déterminée

- A votre place je ne ferais pas ça. Les bois ne sont pas surs.

Il avait passé la porte du dortoir sans se retourner

- Quelle lopette ! avait laissé tomber James, le balayant de son esprit aussitôt.

Je n'avais rien dit. Mais je frissonnais encore.

Il y avait eu un défi dans la voix de James. Et dans celle de Rémus, une menace. Pourquoi ?

**OoO**

Ce soir-là, nous partîmes donc en expédition. James s'était chargé de voler des provisions aux cuisines.

Les rideaux du lit de Rémus étaient tirés. Je me souviens avoir eu un mouvement pour les entrouvrir et lui proposer de nous accompagner. Mais James et Peter étaient déjà dehors.

J'ai pensé qu'il devait déjà dormir, ou que ces rideaux tirés étaient une manière de désapprouver notre sortie. Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Dans les deux cas, c'était inutile.

J'ai pris ma cape et j'ai suivi mes deux camarades.

- Tu as froid ? m'a demandé Peter avec un sourire narquois.

Comme je l'ai dit, à ce moment-là, nous n'étions pas encore proches. Il résidait cette petite compétition, qu'il y a toujours entre garçons je suppose.

J'ai répondu par un regard sceptique à sa chemise blanche.

- Si quelqu'un, mettons : Rusard, met le nez à sa fenêtre cette nuit, il ne pourra pas rater ta silhouette, mise en valeur qu'elle sera par le reflet de la lune sur ta chemise.

- Ah tiens, Oui. C'est la pleine lune. Bien vu Sirius. On marchera à l'ombre des arbres. A décidé James. Nous l'avions suivi sans rien ajouter. Il avait déjà l'étoffe du roi de la récré et ne se gênait pas pour nous donner des ordres. Ça m'était égal. Je ne me serais pas gêné pour faire demi-tour à tout moment. Tant que les choses étaient ainsi, je pouvais le laisser guider.

Je vous passe les péripéties de notre passage de l'intérieur à l'extérieur. Nous avons refait ce chemin tant de fois depuis, que les instants se mélangent et je n'ai plus de souvenir réellement précis de notre toute première escapade. Pas de cette partie-là en tout cas.

Je pense que James projetait ça depuis assez longtemps parce que se dissimuler de la lumière a été un jeu d'enfant. Nous avons attendu d'être à l'abri des premiers arbres de la forêt interdite pour pique-niquer.

Peter parlait peu. James et moi avions le même humour vaseux (James et moi avons, d'ailleurs, toujours le même humour vaseux) ce qui fait que la conversation se déroulait sur un ton relativement décalé. Sans ça, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

Le timing est tout de même quelque chose d'incroyable. Dans cette histoire, chaque embranchement a joué un rôle essentiel. Si j'avais pris un autre chemin, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, l'univers ne m'oppresserait peut-être pas le thorax aujourd'hui.

C'est un cliché de dire cela, mais le réaliser est tout de même vertigineux. En l'occurrence, ma vie aurait peut-être été totalement différente si nous ne nous étions pas lancés dans un concours de comptines moldues. Nous en avions étudié un certain nombre en cours, et abrutis que nous étions, nous nous amusions à en changer les paroles.

Les mots ne m'ont jamais posé problème. J'étais très doué à cet exercice. Peter galérait un peu, mais ses commentaires incisifs étaient drôles et rattrapait son manque de créativité.

- Il était une fois, Un marchand de foies, qui vendait des foies dans la ville de Foix. Il se dit ma foi, c'est la première fois et la dernière fois que je vends des foies dans cette ville de Foix.

- Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de changer une parole. Fis-je remarquer à James

- Certes. Mais je la connais par cœur !

- A mon tour, à mon tour ! voulut essayer Peter. « Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas … » il s'interrompit pour chercher une bêtise à ajouter. Je pris un ton professoral

- Tu t'y prends mal Pettegrew ! Il faut détourner la comptine dès le début. Tu aurais pu faire.. « Mouchons nous, dans les doigts, pendant que le Rhume n'est pas… »

- Erk. Fut la réponse.

James eut un petit rire.

- C'est drôle quand même, l'obsession des moldus pour les loups. Le nombre de contes qui tourne cette pauvre bête en diable... Ils sont vraiment crédules.

- C'est pas plus bête que l'histoire du Monstre Invisible. Remarqua Peter.

Nous frissonnèrent tous les trois. Cette histoire avait terrifié tous les gamins de notre génération et l'évoquer de nuit, au cœur d'une forêt sombre nous ramenait à nos peurs enfantines, quoique nous ayons désormais 12 ans.

- Je préfère le loup. Fit James. Et afin de dédramatiser la situation, il bascula la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler d'une voix rauque : HAHOOOOOOOU !

Nous rîmes nerveusement, plus par réflexe que par réel amusement. L'écho se répercutait au loin, se faufilant entre les arbres. C'était lugubre.

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel nous écoutâmes tous trois le son s'estomper, attendant qu'il s'arrête.

Mais il ne s'arrêta nullement. Je vis le sourire goguenard de James s'effacer et le teint de Peter devenir livide.

- C'est … C'est normal que l'écho ait l'air de … recommencer depuis le début ? demanda courageusement James.

Nous savions tous trois que formuler la réponse à voix haute allait déclencher chez nous la panique la plus pure. C'est moi qui en pris la responsabilité

- Pas plus que le son ait l'air de revenir vers nous plutôt que de s'éloigner.

- Hahooooooooou. Hurla quelque chose au loin.

- COUREZ ! ordonna James.

Aucun de nous n'eut envie de protester. Nous sautâmes sur nos jambes afin de fuir ce danger invisible.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la peur nous rend aussi idiot. Nous voulions fuir le bruit, et étions donc partis dans la direction opposée de celle où le hurlement semblait naitre. Commettant deux erreurs :

Petit 1 : Nous éloigner du château.

Petit 2 : Oublier l'écho.

La bête n'était pas derrière nous. Son cri avait raisonné sur les murs d'enceinte de Poudlard, et au lieu de nous en éloigner, nous foncions vers elle.

Évidemment, je ne compris cela que plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard, une fois à l'abri.

A ce moment-là je ne pensais qu'à courir, courir. J'évitais les arbres assourdi par le son de ma respiration. J'avais les poumons en feu.

Quand épuisé par ma course, les jambes rompues et le souffle court, je me stoppai près d'un arbre, je réalisai que James et Peter avaient disparu.

Je n'osais pas appeler. Il y eut un craquement derrière moi. J'eus à peine le temps d'espérer qu'il s'agisse d'un de mes deux compagnons qu'un grondement sourd retentit.

A ce moment-là, je crois que le temps s'est arrêté. Tout est devenu glacé à l'intérieur de moi. Un grand black out dans mon cerveau, comme si celui-ci s'était tapissé de givre. Je me retournai le plus lentement du monde. Et mon cœur qui jusqu'alors avait raisonné dans mes oreilles, battant comme un animal affolé, s'arrêta tout simplement.

J'étais face à une créature terrifiante, montée sur quatre pattes, avec des crocs énormes pointés vers moi.

Assez absurdement, je pris le temps de présenter mes excuses aux moldus dont nous nous étions moqués. Le loup était bel et bien une bête effrayante.

Je le dévisageais, incapable de bouger. J'avais oublié Peter, James, le château. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais et cela n'avait d'ailleurs aucune importance puisque j'allais clairement mourir.

Mais au lieu de se jeter sur moi pour me déchiqueter, la bête continuait à me faire face, grognant de temps en temps. Je finis par réaliser qu'elle n'était pas en position d'attaque mais de défense. Elle se sentait menacée par moi.

J'eus envie de rire. Un rire nerveux, hystérique tant la chose me semblait folle.

Puis quelque chose se produisit. D'un coup je vis un éclat de sang près de l'œil du loup et celui-ci s'effondra en gémissant. J'eus une seconde de pitié, puis je vis James passer devant moi et me prendre le bras.

- Black ! Bouge tes fesses.

Je repris brusquement mes esprits, et ma course par extension. Nous foncions vers le château laissant la bête à terre. James était déjà l'attrapeur qu'il deviendrait plus tard : précis, efficace. La pierre qu'il avait lancée avait atteint le loup en pleine tête, le sonnant pour un moment.

Rien ne laissait supposer que celui-ci nous suivait mais nous ne cessâmes de courir qu'une fois entre les murs du château.

- BORDEL ! C'était quoi ce truc ? gueula Peter entre deux respirations saccadées.

Je haussai les épaules, épaté d'être en vie. Puis la phrase de Rémus me revint « A votre place je ne ferais pas ça. Les bois ne sont pas surs ».

- Il faut demander à Lupin.

James me regarda sceptique, toujours adossé contre le mur de pierre du couloir, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

- Ça ne te réussit pas de te retrouver face à un monstre, Black. Tu délires complètement.

- Pense à ça Potter : Rémus n'a pas voulu nous accompagner. Il devait savoir que ce genre de créatures trainait dans la forêt interdite. Il peut peut-être nous dire ce que c'est ?

James ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour me dire que je disais n'importe quoi puis il se ravisa.

- Tu as raison.

Nous courûmes jusqu'au dortoir, avec presque autant d'ardeur que celle qui avait motivé notre fuite. Nous voulions savoir. Tous les trois.

Les rideaux du lit de Rémus étaient toujours tirés, je me jetai sur eux sans ménagement, enhardi par la présence de mes deux camarades.

Le lit était vide.

- Merde. Fit James.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? balbutiai-je soudainement inquiet. Où est-il.

Il y eut un silence de deux durant lequel nous cherchâmes une réponse. Et soudain Peter s'exclama

- Merde ! Lupin connaissait l'existence du monstre qui habite les bois de Poudlard. Il ne nous a pas vus partir, vu que ses rideaux étaient tirés. Il a du se réveiller et voir que nous n'étions pas là. Il est surement parti à notre recherche.

Mon cœur se vida de son sang. L'image du garçon de début d'année, rougissant en bout de table me revint.

- On y retourne ! dis-je

- Hors de question ! fit James

- ON Y RETOURNE ! gueulai-je. Rémus est parti pour nous aider, on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul pour affronter ça !

- Non. On ne peut pas. Répondit cette fois Peter. Mais on ne peut pas y retourner non plus. Notre connerie a mis Rémus en danger. Il faut trouver un moyen de le sortir de là qui soit sur. Et nous ne sommes pas assez expérimentés pour être une aide sure. Au lieu de sauver Rémus on risque tous d'y passer. Il faut parler à un professeur.

- T'es malade ? On risque de se faire virer ! s'exclama nerveusement James.

En temps normal je n'aurais jamais accepté cette option. Même s'il s'était agi de ma vie, je l'aurais repoussée.

Mais le visage de Rémus tournait en boucle dans ma tête, plus douloureux encore que des crocs lacérant ma gorge. Je me ralliai à la solution de Peter. James me regarda avec des yeux ronds. De nous trois c'était moi qui reniait le plus l'autorité d'ordinaire.

- Écoutez, nous n'avons pas besoin d'y aller tous les trois. Restez là. J'y vais. Lançai-je.

James me rattrapa par le bras.

- Pas de ça Black.

- Je ne suis pas en train de jouer les héros. Autant si nous avions été dans la forêt interdite, nous n'aurions pas été trop de trois, mais pour affronter un professeur et un risque de renvoi, il vaut mieux qu'il n'y en ait qu'un. Je trouverai facilement un bobard en rapport avec ma famille. De plus, si Rémus s'en sort, je préfère qu'il ne se sente pas coupable de notre renvoi à tous.

- Ce n'est pas le genre… fit songeusement Peter.

- Moi je crois que si. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu as déjà eu ta part d'héroïsme pour ce soir James.

Je ne voulais pas admettre de protestation et je m'éclipsai du dortoir sans laisser aux autres le temps de répondre. J'avais la désagréable impression que les allers et retours de cette nuit étaient un mauvais rêve, me forçant à arriver toujours trop tard.

Il fallait faire vite. Je me dépêchai vers le bureau de Minerva Mc Gonagall, ne cherchant même plus à dissimuler ma présence. Arrivé devant la porte je pris un moment pour reprendre mes esprits. Il fallait que je sois le plus concis et le plus alarmant possible.

Je m'apprêtais à frapper quand une main s'abattit sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai vivement, prêt à en découdre, et me heurtai au regard de James.

Peter était derrière lui et souriait, légèrement mal à l'aise. La main de James pressa mon épaule.

- On prend les risques ensemble.

A cette seconde, James devint sans conteste mon meilleur ami au monde. Je pouvais tout affronter désormais.

Je frappai à la porte.

**OoO**

Mc Gonagall nous dévisageait avec son visage fatigué. Alors qu'elle nous écoutait, ses yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure, mais notre récit était embrouillé, et nous nous entrainions dans une hystérie qui grandissait de plus en plus car notre professeur ne semblait rien comprendre.

Puis soudain son visage s'éclaira et se crispa.

- Vous êtes allés dans la forêt interdite cette nuit ?

- Oui et Lupin n'est plus …

- Espèces d'inconscients ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que cette forêt s'appelle la forêt IN-TER-DITE ? Croyez-vous que la direction de cette école se serait amusée à interdire une zone pour le simple plaisir de faire enrager les élèves ?

- Non mais Lupin n'est plus dans ..

- Mais Messieurs Potter et Black sont au-dessus des règles n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez déjà tout sur tout !

- LUPIN N'EST PLUS DANS SON LIT ! criai-je soulagé de pouvoir le caser.

- Mais évidemment qu'il n'est pas dans son lit ! rétorqua Mc Gonagall sur le même ton.

Il y eut un silence où nous la regardâmes éberlués.

Elle sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et se massa le front. Elle semblait beaucoup plus vieille tout à coup.

- Suivez-moi.

L'urgence continuait à bouillir en moi, mais j'étais encore trop surpris pour songer à protester.

Elle nous fit entrer dans un petit salon, attenant au bureau, qui devait être la pièce principale de ses appartements.

- Asseyez-vous

- Mais.. professeur…. Protestai-je

- Asseyez-vous !

Nous obéîmes, plus perdus que jamais.

Elle s'assit à son tour dans le fauteuil

- Cette histoire me fatigue.. marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle releva la tête.

- Vous m'avez parlé d'une bête cette nuit.

- Oui.. Qui nous a poursuivis

- Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

- Un croisement entre un loup et un ours je dirais.. fis-je en essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs.

- Pas du tout.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Elle soupira et reprit la parole

- Ce que vous avez vu dans la forêt cette nuit était un loup garou. Un jeune. Sans quoi, laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'auriez pas eu la moindre chance de survie. Comprenez-vous mieux pourquoi circuler de nuit dans un lieu déjà interdit au élèves de jour est une idée des plus suicidaires ?

- Un loup-garou ? Un vrai ? s'exclama Peter

- Je croyais qu'ils ne vivaient qu'en meute.

- Pas celui-ci apparemment ….

- HE ! Mais attendez !

Peter avait encore pâli, comme s'il cherchait à gagner un concours de tête d'enfariné.

- Les loups garous ne se transforment en loup qu'à la pleine lune

- C'est le principe oui.

- Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il y a un être humain qui vit dans la forêt…

- … ou qu'il y a un loup garou dans l'école. Nota James, agacé par la voix scandalisée de Peter.

Puis il réalisa tout à coup ce qu'il venait de dire. Ouvrit grand la bouche pour hurler quelque chose.. et fut immédiatement bâillonné par moi.

Je tentais de garder mon calme. Après tout, mon professeur avait l'air plus fatiguée qu'inquiète.

- C'est cela n'est-ce pas professeur ? Vous avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune loup. L'un des élèves de cette école souffre donc de lycanthropie ?

Elle eut un mince sourire pincé, plus désabusé qu'amusé

- Vous faites honneur à votre réputation Monsieur Black.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas attaqué.

- Pas exactement. J'ignore ce qui vous a protégé. Sous sa forme de pleine lune, le loup garou ne reconnait personne, il n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine et ce tout le temps que dure la transformation. Vous avez eu une chance insolente. Tous les trois.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. James en profita pour me mordre le doigt afin que je le lâche.

Je m'apprêtais à le bâillonner de nouveau quand il prit la parole d'une voix plus posée mais vindicative.

- Mais Madame, ça ne change rien au problème. Ça l'accentue au contraire, si cet élève n'a pas de souvenir de son humanité et que Rémus est parti à notre recherche, il est toujours en danger de.…

La voix de James avait baissée au fil de sa phrase et s'était éteinte avant le dernier mot.

Mc Gonagall se leva lentement, sous nos trois regards perplexes. Nous ne pouvions pas y croire.

- Votre camarade ne risque rien messieurs. Veuillez rejoindre votre dortoir. Aucune règle ne vous empêche de révéler ce secret à qui que ça soit, mais ça ne serait pas dans votre intérêt. Ni dans celui de cet ami que vous vouliez tant sauver. Sachez que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même restons à votre disposition pour toutes les questions que vous aurez à poser sur ce sujet.

- Vous n'allez pas nous renvoyer ? demanda Peter, terre à terre.

- Non. Mais il y aura de graves sanctions pour le risque que vous avez pris. Je ne peux en décider moi-même. Vous serez convoqués en temps et en heure. Et maintenant, allez-vous en..

OoO

Le lendemain, Rémus ne vint pas en cours.

James, Peter et moi ne nous parlions pas. Il y avait trop à dire et trop peu de mots pour expliquer ce que nous ressentions. Nous étions liés par le secret de Rémus.

C'était un accord tacite. Les mots de Mc Gonagall nous avaient tous touchés, et nous ne voulions pas trahir Lupin . Mais nous avions du mal à faire cohabiter son image avec celle de la créature que nous avions croisée la veille. Et nous nous taisions de peur de réaliser que celui qui partageait chaque jour notre dortoir, pouvait nous tuer d'un seul coup de patte.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'en diront James et Peter plus tard. Pour ma part, l'effet était tout à fait inverse. Savoir que Rémus était le loup qui m'avait menacé me rassurait de manière tout à fait irrationnelle.

Je me disais qu'il ne m'avait peut-être pas attaqué car il m'avait reconnu, quoi que Mc Gonagall ait jugé la chose impossible…

Le silence fut brisé à l'heure du repas de midi, au moment de nous rendre à la grande salle.

Nous marchions dans les couloirs, en trainant les pieds. Aucun de nous n'avait vraiment envie d'aller manger. Soudain, James fit demi-tour.

- Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Peter

- Je vais pas me laisser impressionner par un petit problème de fourrure ! Je vais à l'infirmerie.

Sa détermination était contagieuse. Je fus immédiatement à ses côté. Je voulais voir Rémus.

Peter hésita une seconde puis se lança à notre poursuite.

Notre pas devint plus indécis quand la porte de l'infirmerie fut en vue. Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais sans doute rebroussé chemin, et quoiqu'ils ne l'aient jamais avoué, je pense que mes amis non plus n'en menaient pas large. Mais nous ne voulions pas renoncer en présence des autres.

Aussi, nous entrâmes. Me Pomfray nous accueillit avec surprise

- Potter ? Black ? Pettegrew ? Vous n'êtes pas au banquet ?

- Nous voulions prendre des nouvelles de Rémus. Comment va-t-il ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas dupe.

- Monsieur Lupin se repose.

- Peut-on le voir ? demandais-je

Elle hésita. Mais mes bonnes manières eurent l'effet escompté.

- Je vous laisse 10 minutes.

Elle nous désigna l'un des box et fit mine de s'éloigner.

Peter entrouvrit le rideau et Rémus nous apparut.

Il était aussi pâle que ses oreillers et sa peau se confondait presque avec ses bandages.

En nous voyant, il voulut se redresser.

- Qu'est-ce que ? …

James s'approcha du lit.

J'en fus incapable.

La vue de ce Rémus faible me paralysait. J'eus pour lui la même bouffée de tendresse que j'avais eu pour James la veille, lorsqu'il m'avait rejoint devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall.

- Tu vas bien ?

James avait l'air réellement préoccupé et Rémus ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne comprenait pas notre présence. Celle-ci lui laissait soupçonner que nous savions quelque chose, mais il ignorait encore jusqu'à quel point. Il se contenta de grimacer, pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Il y eut un silence maladroit. Peter se tordait les mains, regrettant visiblement d'être venu.

Puis James eut le geste le plus délicat du monde.

Il porta ses doigts à hauteur du visage de Rémus et posa son index et son annulaire sur le pansement rougi qui ornait sa tempe.

- Désolé pour ça. Chuchota t-il.

En une seconde, il passa sur le visage de Rémus un nombre d'expressions tout à fait surprenant : la surprise, la panique, la colère, la honte. Et puis il se stabilisa dans ses yeux une expression que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Je réalisai à ce moment-là que Rémus était sans cesse sur le qui-vive, craignant qu'on ne découvre son effroyable secret. Et tout à coup, dans ce box aseptisé, entouré par ses trois camarades de chambre, il n'avait plus rien à cacher.

Le soulagement flottait au cœur de ses iris et je réalisai à ce moment-là que les yeux de Rémus était d'une couleur étrange, plus proche de l'or que de la cannelle.

Il leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de James en esquissant un sourire malhabile.

- Désolé pour le reste. Souffla t-il.

**OoO**

Nous sommes devenus inséparables après ça. Et par inséparables je veux dire vraiment inséparables.

Ensemble au dortoir, en cours, nous arrangeant pour écoper les punitions à quatre. Même Rémus qui n'a jamais fait de Quidditch venait à tous les entrainements.

De cette aventure était née une confiance. Rémus ne nous cacherait plus jamais la vérité, nous en étions certains. Et nous l'avions accepté, lui et son secret à une telle vitesse, qu'il nous rendait sa confiance. Nous avions l'impression d'être des chevaliers. Loyaux, Fidèles et intrépides. Nous en sommes toujours plus ou moins convaincus d'ailleurs.

La timidité de Rémus était en réalité la crainte permanente de voir sa lycanthropie révélée au grand jour. Celle-ci étant connue de nous tous, il se lâchait parfois, même si sa façon d'être était bien moins exubérante que la nôtre. Il aidait souvent Peter à faire ses devoirs, se moquait ouvertement de James et de moi avec une tranquillité pince-sans-rire. Je me félicitais chaque jours davantage de sa présence parmi nous, il apportait quelque chose. Un lien, une douceur, qui m'avait fait défaut toute ma vie.

Cependant, il subsistait un « Mystère Rémus » que je ne m'expliquais pas.

Sa personnalité me paraissait incroyablement complexe, entrelaçait des fils de couleurs et des fils sombres. Pourtant l'ensemble était étonnement harmonieux.

Je me laissais surprendre sans cesse. Il me faisait rire quand il m'envoyait paitre, et parfois, alors que je tendais le bâton pour le faire battre, il reprenait mes propos le plus sérieusement du monde et les ornait de ses propres réflexions, si érudites qu'elles ne manquaient jamais de me déstabiliser.

Parfois, il était un garçon de notre âge, s'inquiétant de ne pas réussir ses exercices et ricanant de l'air guindé des professeurs avec nous. D'autres fois, il semblait beaucoup plus vieux que nous. Beaucoup plus adulte, et sa voix paraissait plus posée, plus grave, me rappelant chaque fois celle qu'il avait prise pour nous dissuader de sortir à la pleine lune.

Autre chose m'interpellait. Si Rémus semblait assez proche de James et de Peter, il avait l'air de me fuir pour une raison inconnue.

Enfin…

Fuir est un terme abusif. Disons simplement que nous ne nous retrouvions jamais seuls tous les deux.

La chose me semblait délibérée et c'est ainsi que je me suis mis à observer Rémus. Je cherchais un moyen de me retrouver seul avec lui aussi surement qu'il en cherchait pour que cela ne se produise pas.

Au début, je faisais cela davantage pour le plaisir de briser les barrières que par réelle envie de passer du temps avec lui.

Poudlard était l'antithèse de ma maison. Elle l'est toujours. Je suis aussi gryffondor, séducteur, insolent et joyeux là-bas que je suis froid, silencieux, poli et malheureux chez moi. Ma famille est une prison, être à Poudlard c'est être libre. Et quitte à être libre, je voulais l'être pleinement, ne me voir opposer aucun obstacle et pouvoir me rendre où bon me semble en mépris du règlement.

Mais le lieu secret que représentait Rémus m'était interdit.

**OoO**

Il y a, depuis, eu beaucoup de chose dans notre amitié, mais je crois être capable d'identifier celle qui m'a rendu fou.

Nous étions en cours de botanique lorsque Rusard le concierge est entré et est venu chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de notre enseignante, Mlle Mim. Les sourcils broussailleux de celles-ci se sont froncés jusqu'à faire disparaitre entièrement ses yeux puis elle a acquiescé et a relevé la tête avec cette brutalité maladroite qui la caractérisait.

- Mr Lupin. Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du directeur. Je m'occuperai de votre famille d'algue d'armence.

Rémus l'a fixé une seconde, ébahi. Puis il s'est levé lentement pour suivre Rusard. Il avait l'air passablement inquiet et surpris. Et j'ai été pris d'une envie incontrôlable de me jeter sur lui. J'ai planté mes ongles dans mes cuisses pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'étonnement et il baissait légèrement la tête, un peu honteux d'attirer tous les regards. Il a quitté la salle poursuivi par le murmure intrigué des élèves et par mon désir terrifiant qui s'attachait à chacun de ses pas. J'étais habitué à voir Rémus dans l'ombre et j'aimais mon ami et sa manière un peu feutrée de passer inaperçu. Mais je venais de réaliser que tout le monde pouvait le voir, que sa présence ne m'était pas exclusivement réservée. Et cela me donnait envie de le récupérer, de le posséder, d'avoir une légitimité sur sa personne.

Le reste du cours s'est déroulé confusément, j'étais emmuré dans mon trouble, qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis et qui sévit encore alors que j'écris ces mots.

Au cours de Botanique se succéda celui de Métamorphose, lui-même suivi par l'entrainement de Quidditch, le repas et le retour à notre salle commune.

Rémus n'avait pas reparu de tout l'après-midi.

James et Peter se posaient eux aussi des questions, même si eux s'autorisaient à le faire à voix haute. Une fois dans notre dortoir, ils envisagèrent mille théories, les premières sérieuses, les suivantes un peu farfelues, les dernières complètement délirantes. J'aurais souhaité participer, dédramatiser la situation. Mais j'en étais incapable. L'image de Rémus quittant la salle me hantait.

Son dos s'éloignant était planté en moi, comme l'aurait été une lame aiguisée, et je ne pouvais la retirer, au risque de m'arracher les tripes.

La nuit tomba et fut bientôt rejointe par le silence, a peine troublé par les ronflements de James.

Le sommeil m'avait oublié.

Je restai la longuement les yeux rivés sur l'obscurité, les mains jointes derrière ma tête, attendant désespérément que l'angoisse se taise en moi.

Et puis ce que je n'espérais plus advint : il y eut le grincement d'une porte qu'on entrouvre. Des pas étouffés, le froissement de draps et l'immobilité de nouveau. Rémus était rentré et je n'osais pas bouger, pétrifié.

C'est un nouveau son qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Un son comme je n'en avais jamais entendu. Une plainte très faible.

Je m'extirpai de ma couverture, guidé par un instinct insensé, et une fois près du lit de mon ami je compris la nature du bruit alien.

Je n'avais jamais vu ou entendu Rémus pleurer, et à ce jour, je ne l'ai jamais revu ou ré-entendu.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis glissé dans son lit. J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence, son odeur, pour être sur qu'il était rentré. Il eut un sursaut.

- Sirius ?

Sa voix étranglée traduisait la surprise. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui sans répondre. Son premier mouvement fut de me repousser mais je le maintenais fort, presque durement. Et soudain il lâcha prise. Tout son corps sembla tout à coup se désarticuler comme s'il se brisait entre mes bras et un sanglot raisonna contre mon cou. Ce n'était pas de vrais pleurs, mais des spasmes sans larme comme s'il suffoquait. Parfois un gémissement lui échappait, rauque, étouffé et je ne pus rien faire que le serrer davantage contre moi, plus égaré que jamais. Un murmure brisa le silence et son souffle me fit frissonner de haut en bas

- Maman… maman…

J'étais fasciné et terrifié par ce que je vivais, et ce que je ressentais. Il s'accrochait à moi et j'avais l'impression de me noyer avec lui.

Je caressais ses cheveux, effort vain pour l'apaiser et au fil des secondes, je sentais son chagrin m'engloutir.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, le calme revint. Rémus s'était endormi dans mes bras, encore crispé, simplement trop épuisé pour pleurer encore.

Je n'ai pas dormi avant les premières lueurs du jour. Comme si je surveillais l'obscurité. La mettant au défi de s'attaquer à mon ami. Je l'ai tenu comme ça tant que j'ai pu résister au sommeil. J'avais peur de le lâcher. J'avais peur de briser l'équilibre frêle de notre étreinte-radeau et de nous précipiter dans des abysses d'eau glaciale.

Quand je me suis réveillé, le lit était vide. Il était encore tôt, et seul le son de la douche me parvenait, lointain. Je me passai une main sur les yeux, comme pour y arracher les restes d'un mauvais rêve.

Je n'ai compris que plus tard, bien plus tard, ce moment fatal où un secret tragique devient rumeur et se répand comme une trainée de poudre parmi les élèves.

La mère de Rémus était morte ce soir-là.

Dans l'après-midi, elle avait été hospitalisée en urgence et le directeur avait prévenu mon ami que son père étant à son chevet , personne ne pouvait venir le chercher pour l'emmener faire ses Adieux à la mourante.

Il avait passé sa journée à attendre la mauvaise nouvelle et n'était venu se coucher que lorsque tout avait été fini.

C'était il y a un an.

Un an que plus rien n'existe, que je suis seul au monde et que le monde est Rémus.

Il m'obsède totalement, de manière déraisonnable. Pas que j'aime tout de lui. Il y a des choses que je déteste. Mais les détester me rend dingue. Je peux me prendre la tête pendant des heures pour essayer d'aimer chacun des gestes de Rémus.

Je lui fais peur je crois. Mais je n'arrête pas. Je ne supporte pas que d'autres lui adressent la parole. Même les profs. Je le fixe sans cesse, détaillant tous ses mouvements, les moindres colorations de sa peau, le moindre cheveu qui frôle son visage, le moindre pli dans ses robes rapiécées.

Je n'ai pas vraiment changé de comportement avec les autres. Ma folie passe sans doute encore inaperçue. Ça me parait logique. Évident. Rémus est devenu ma vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas toujours agréable mais c'est au-delà de tout contrôle. Même James et Peter deviennent peu à peu des ennemis. Je n'essaie pas vraiment de m'isoler avec Rémus. J'essaie d'isoler Rémus des autres. Et si physiquement je passe du temps avec d'autres, mon esprit le suit partout. Retraçant les chemins qu'il prend dans ma tête, essayant de calculer l'endroit où il peut bien se trouver lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Je pourrais perdre tout le monde ça me serait égal.

J'ai déjà perdu Regulus.

Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Il m'a fait la gueule durant ma première année à Poudlard, mais depuis qu'il est lui aussi à l'école il nous arrive de passer du temps ensemble. Pas tellement. Il a ses amis, j'ai les miens.

Quand il est venu me voir l'autre jour pour me proposer de me balader j'ai dit oui. Ça m'a un peu surpris parce que ça faisait longtemps mais j'ai dit oui.

Nous avons fait un tour dans le parc. Reg me parlait de papa et maman mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Ça fait un moment qu'évoquer mes parents me donne envie de lever les yeux au ciel, alors quand quelqu'un aborde le sujet je fais mine d'écouter et je laisse mon esprit vagabonder.

Nous avons tourné dans le parc pendant une bonne heure, sans vraiment nous en apercevoir. Nous adorons marcher, l'un comme l'autre.

Et puis j'ai aperçu une silhouette au loin.

L'écharpe gryffondor, la cape repliée sur sa manche, une pile de livres dans les bras.

Tout à coup les livres se sont effondrés. J'ai eu un petit rire qui a interrompu Regulus au milieu de sa phrase

- Quoi ?

J'ai fait un signe de menton en direction de Rémus qui ramassait ses bouquins tombés au sol

- Tu vois ce mec ?

Mon frère et moi avions un jeu de quand nous étions gosse et où les repas de famille étaient interminables et insupportables, surtout à cause de notre cousine Bellatrix, qui demeure, aujourd'hui encore, la championne du titre de Miss Psychopathe au Royaume des Dingues. Pour nous désennuyer un peu, nous regardions les passants par la fenêtre et ricanions de leurs pauvres allures.

Après réflexion, je pense que Regulus a cru que je voulais jouer. Mais je n'ai compris ça qu'après. Il a répondu d'une voix gouailleuse, surement prêt à surenchérir.

- Ouais, je le vois...

- Eh bien je ne peux pas me passer de lui !

Et j'ai foncé vers Rémus pour l'aider à ramasser son bordel.

Quand je me suis souvenu de mon frère et que j'ai tourné les yeux dans la direction où nous étions un instant auparavant, il avait disparu.

Il refuse de me parler depuis.

J'ai eu tort, c'était idiot. Mais sur le moment, j'étais juste fier de montrer Rémus de loin et de pouvoir dire qu'il était mon ami. Une fierté éclatante, terrifiante, qui gonflait mes poumons à les faire exploser.

**OoO**

Je suis retourné dans ma famille pour les vacances de février.

Et je déteste être ici. Le problème c'est que cette obsession que j'ai pour Rémus et qui prend toute la place me fait peur. Et je crains le moment de retourner à l'école.

Nous nous sommes quittés sur une dispute. Je n'avais jamais vu Rémus sérieusement en colère. Je ne savais pas que cela le rendrait si douloureusement désirable.

En fait, tout est arrivé par la faute du professeur Slugorn. Il avait décidé de faire des binômes pour les examens d'avant les vacances et je ne sais pas pourquoi, Rémus est tombé sur Snivillus.

Ce n'était pas de bol pour lui, mais je l'ai pris comme une attaque personnelle.

En fait, tout aurait pu se passer normalement si ce cafard de serpentard n'avait pas mis le grappin sur Rémus. Ils travaillaient sagement l'un à côté de l'autre et ne se disputaient même pas. Comble de l'horreur, Rémus accordait même parfois un sourire à l'autre bâtard aux cheveux de saindoux.

C'était scandaleux, mais même James et Peter ne semblaient pas comprendre l'ampleur du problème

- Oui , bon, Moony doit se coltiner les prochaines séances de Potions avec Snivillus. C'est le coup dur. Mais c'est pas la peine d'y passer la nuit. Moi aussi ça m'ennuie Sirius, mais on ne va pas piéger ses affaires tant que ça risque de blesser Rem pas vrai ?

C'était le discours de James. J'imagine que c'était raisonnable.

L'ennui, c'est que concernant Rémus, je suis tout sauf raisonnable.

Je n'aurais pas du faire ça; je le reconnais. Mais j'étais fou de rage. Mais c'est Rémus lui-même qui m'en a donné l'idée.

C'était un soir de pleine lune et Rémus s'apprêtait a partir pour la cabane hurlante. Quand tout à coup il s'est tapé le front

- Mince Snape !

- Quoi Snape ? ais-je aboyé.

- Je devais lui donner ce que j'avais préparé pour les exams de potions, demain matin ! Il avait l'air complètement désolé et ça m'a énervé au-delà de toute expression.

- Et bien tant pis, il attendra.

- Oui mais non. Nous avions rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour tout mettre en commun.

Rémus semblait carburer au maximum pour trouver une solution. Une idée me vint.

- Donne-moi tes cours Moony. J'irai à ta place pour lui dire que tu es malade. Je lui donnerai ton boulot et il me filera le sien.

Rémus m'a regardé éberlué

- Tu es sur ?

- Mais oui. Tu arrives à supporter Snivillus trois heures par semaine. Je peux bien lui parler 5 minutes.

Rémus me confia donc ses cours en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, pas certain que je serais capable d'aller voir Snape sans l'insulter.  
>Il avait, par ailleurs, totalement raison.<p>

Ce soir-là, quand Rémus fut parti, je me faufilai en douce dans les couloirs, prétextant d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter aux cuisines. Mais au retour je fis un détour par le dortoir des serpentards et attendit patiemment que Snape apparaisse. Ses insomnies chroniques étaient de notoriété publique. Et bien entendu il finit par apparaitre. Ses poings se crispèrent immédiatement sur sa baguette quand il me vit

- Black… que me vaut le déplaisir ?

- Je t'aurais cru plus accueillant. Les rats sont parait-il très avenants avec leurs semblables

- Tu n'es pas mon semblable tu es un petit con arrogant.

J'eus très envie de le frapper mais je pris sur moi afin de prendre ma voix la plus doucereuse possible.

- Trêve de mots d'amour Snivillus. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. En fait je viens de la part de Rémus.

- Lupin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Son ton était si méprisant. Je faillis laisser mes plans à l'eau et me contenter de le tuer. Entendre parler de Rémus de la sorte me rendait fou de rage.

-Il ne pourra sans doute pas venir demain matin, il a un rendez-vous à Pré-au lard. D'ailleurs il doit passer la nuit dans la cabane hurlante afin d'être plus proche. Dumbledore lui a donné une autorisation spéciale, c'est te dire si c'est important. Il m'a donc demandé de venir te voir pour annuler votre rendez-vous de demain. Et te proposer de le rejoindre ce soir pour travailler.

Snape me regardait, extrêmement sceptique

-Je ne te crois pas Black ! Ça pue le piège ton histoire.

- Rémus savait que tu ne me croirais pas. Il m'a confié son boulot histoire que tu aies une preuve de ma bonne foi.

Je le sentais sur le point de céder mais il était encore méfiant.

- Je ne vais pas enfreindre le règlement et sortir de nuit pour arranger Lupin. S'il ne peut pas venir bosser demain, tant pis pour lui.

- Hmm. Et que faisais-tu au juste en sortant de ton dortoir après l'heure autorisée, si ce n'est enfreindre le règlement ? Utilise donc ton cerveau à quelque chose d'utile et vas aider Rémus ! Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il se plante à cause de ton égoïsme Snivillus.

Le retour de mon animosité dut me rendre plus convaincant. Je lui collai les parchemins dans les bras et je m'éloignai en sifflotant. Le poisson avait mordu à l'appât. Je savais qu'il allait y aller.

Je suis affligé d'écrire cela mais sur le moment j'étais très content de moi. Si le loup-garou ne tuait pas Snape, celui-ci ne voudrait plus jamais adresser la parole à Rémus. Et cela m'emplissait d'une joie jubilatoire. J'avais juste oublié une chose importante. La chose la plus importante pour moi : la réaction de Rémus.

**OoO**

Snape n'a pas eu une écorchure. J'étais si inconscient du danger et si content de moi qu'à peine arrivé au dortoir j'ai tout balancé à James et Peter. Heureusement qu'ils ont été réactifs.

Je n'ai pas été renvoyé car il aurait fallu en justifier la raison, et pour cela, avouer aux parents d'élèves que l'un des enfants de l'école était un lycanthrope.

James m'a sermonné toute la nuit, les profs également. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la rage de Rémus.

En le voyant débarquer dans la grande salle sur les coups de midi je fus d'abord soulagé. Mais au lieu de s'asseoir à côté de nous, il s'installa à l'autre bout de la table je me levai afin de venir lui présenter mes excuses mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Quand il vit que je dirigeais mes pas vers lui, il se releva aussi sec pour sortir.

- Rémus .. Rémus attends !

Je le poursuivis dans le couloir. Je pensais qu'il continuerait à me fuir, mais dès que nous fûmes à l'abri des regards il fit volte-face et fonça sur moi. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que toi ?

- Pardon ?

Mon ami saisit mon poignet et le serra avec toute la hargne possible.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que toi Sirius ? EST-CE QUE TU M'Y AUTORISES ?

Il était transfiguré par la haine et à cet instant je sentis qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Cela ne dura que quelque secondes mais se furent les pires de ma vie.

**OoO**

Depuis que je suis arrivé à la maison je me morfonds. Je ne supporte pas d'entendre la voix de ma mère, de suivre ses conversations stériles avec mon père. De me tenir bien, autrement dit de la fermer. J'ai envie de crier. J'ai envie d'appeler. De courir jusqu'à ce que Rémus m'apparaisse.

Regulus vient de m'appeler à table. Je déteste être ici. Et j'ai peur que Rémus me déteste avec la même intensité. »

**OoO**

_La dernière phrase était écrite au milieu d'une page. On sentait que Sirius avait été interrompu par quelque chose. Une chose qui avait duré si longtemps, qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de venir écrire la suite. _

_Harry était légèrement assommé par sa lecture. Il avait peiné à reconnaitre son parrain dans ces lignes. Et pourtant, tout lui semblait logique. Étrange mais normal. _

_Une voix l'appela au loin._

_- Harry ? Tu devrais venir voir ! _

_Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et glissa le carnet dans la poche de son pantalon. _

_Puis il quitta la chambre de Sirius pour rejoindre Hermione et Ron. _

**_OoO_**

_La potion Polynectar était presque prête. Le plan des trois jeunes gens seraient applicable le lendemain. Les heures d'attentes allaient prendre fin. _

_Harry était soulagé en un sens. Attendre était abominable. _

_Il posa un dernier regard sur le petit paquet maronnâtre qui contenait le carnet de Sirius. Puis il le lia à la patte du hibou grand-duc qui se tenait devant lui. _

_- Pour Rémus Lupin. Précisa-t-il au volatile en lui donnant un morceau de pain. _

_Le hibou prit son envol, vacilla un peu à cause du poids du colis puis se redressa et en quelques coups d'ailes, il disparut de la vue d'Harry. _

**OoO**


	2. Remus

**Sirius's Room**

Gloire et honneur à C. , ma beta lectrice de l'extreme qui m'a offert cette correction en cadeau d'emmenagement dans mon sublime nouvel appart. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Seconde partie : Remus<span>

_Allongé sur le canapé du salon des Weasley, Harry Somnolait entre les bras de Ginny. _

_La soirée avait été longue, mais joyeuse. Ron et Hermione étaient en pleine recherche d'appartement et Arthur Weasley avait beaucoup insisté pour que son fils et Harry ne négligent par leur entrainement afin de passer le concours d'auror. _

_- Mais papa ! On a gagné la guerre. Un concours c'est rien à côté ! avait opposé Ron. _

_Un à un, tous les membres du clan étaient partis se coucher. Seul Harry et Ginny étaient restés sur le canapé, bercés par un demi sommeil. _

_Harry se sentait en sécurité. _

_La main de Ginny passa dans ses cheveux. _

_- Harry ? _

_- Hmm ? _

_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. _

_Le jeune homme releva vers son amoureuse un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-inquiet. A cause du ton grave de Ginny. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_La jeune fille se contorsionna et sortit un carnet de sa poche. Un petit carnet noir à la reliure de cuir. Il était plus tordu et plus usé que dans le souvenir de Harry. _

_- J'ai hésité avant de te le donner mais… On a retrouvé ça dans les affaires de Teddy. Il y avait une feuille avec ton nom écrit dessus. Andromeda m'a demandé de te le faire parvenir. _

_- Tu l'as lu ? _

_- Non. Je me suis dit … je ne sais pas. Que c'était quelque chose entre toi et Rémus. _

_Harry prit le carnet dans ses mains. Des mois auparavant, lui aussi avait pensé que ce carnet était quelque chose entre lui et Sirius. Mais maintenant, tous les deux étaient morts. _

_Une vague de chagrin passa dans les yeux gris. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron, la guerre avait été gagnée. Mais certaines cicatrices saignent plus que les plaies elles-même. _

_Ginny hésita un moment devant l'air triste de Harry_

_- C'est quoi ? osa t-elle finalement. _

_Harry sortit de sa torpeur et sourit à Ginny. _

_- Rien d'important. Un journal que Sirius tenait quand il était à Poudlard._

_Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Pas tout à fait faux non plus . _

_La rouquine posa un baiser sur le front du garçon et se leva en s'étirant. _

_- Je vais me coucher. Tu me rejoins ? _

_- J'arrive._

_Elle sortit de la pièce et Harry admira sa démarche chaloupée de fille qui marche avec des baskets. _

_Puis son regard se posa sur le carnet. _

_Il hésita un instant. Il se souvenait de la force des mots écrits par Sirius et avec douceur il ouvrit le calepin. _

_Ça commençait toujours de la même manière __« Quand j'avais six ans, ma mère m'avait fait pleurer en me traitait de méchant garçon. » _

_Harry eut un sourire en imaginant l'enfant que Sirius avait pu être à six ans. Turbulent et décalé dans l'arbre généalogique de la noblesse des Black. Il fit glisser les feuilles entre ses doigts plusieurs fois de suite, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis quelque chose l'arrêta. _

_Sur le bout de son pouce il y avait de l'encre. De l'encre bleue. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était convaincu de n'avoir vu que du noir la première fois qu'il avait lu le récit de Sirius. Il tourna donc vivement les pages une par une, intrigué d'avoir commis une erreur. _

_Mais Harry n'avait pas commis d'erreur._

_A environ 20 pages de la fin, débutait une écriture bleue. Plus ronde et moins brouillonne que celle de Sirius. Une écriture qu'il avait déjà vue sur ses copies, autrefois. _

OoO

« Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de filles dans cette histoire. Juste deux garçons. Et ça n'a pas été facile pour autant. Il n'y a pas eu de rivalité imbécile. C'est autre chose qui nous a déchirés. Quelque chose qui était sans doute là dès le départ mais qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu supposer.

Contrairement à Sirius, je n'écris pas pour évacuer quelque chose qui me dévore. Mon loup à moi n'est pas tout à fait intérieur. J'écris pour toi Harry. Parce que Sirius a oublié des choses. Et quitte à ce que tu saches ce qu'il s'est passé, autant que cela soit une vérité la plus exhaustive possible.

Le carnet de Sirius s'arrête aussi abruptement qu'il a commencé. Le soir ou Sirius a écrit ses dernières lignes, c'est le soir où il s'est enfuit de chez lui. Je suppose qu'il aurait écrit la suite des évènements sans cela. Il y a eu matière, durant nos deux dernières années à Poudlard. Je vais essayer de te conter ça du mieux que je le pourrai. J'ai tant de fois essayé d'effacer ces souvenirs pour qu'ils cessent de me hanter. Je crains d'y être en partie parvenu.

Je ne vais pas revenir sur la manière dont nous sommes devenus amis. Comme Sirius l'a si bien décrit, c'est cet entretien de quelques minutes dans l'infirmerie qui nous a soudés tous les quatre à jamais.

Franck Londubat n'a jamais été vraiment des nôtres. Mais son destin a, lui aussi, été scellé cette nuit-là. C'était son premier rendez-vous avec Alice, que, comme tu le sais, il a fini par épouser.

Les pages écrites par Sirius sont d'une noirceur terrible. Mais les choses n'ont pas toujours été ainsi. Oui, Sirius est devenu fou. Peut-être n'ai-je pas douté de sa culpabilité à cause de cela. A cause de la terreur qu'il a fini par m'inspirer.

J'ai été pour lui ce que l'on appelle en psychanalyse sa « mauvaise rencontre ». A l'époque je n'aurais bien sur jamais songé à une chose pareille. Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte qu'une pathologie peut toucher n'importe qui, se tapir dans un coin longtemps et surgir un jour. A priori n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi peut déclencher cela.

La folie de la famille Black n'est pas une simple légende. Elle les affecte tous d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était cette folie qui guettait Sirius, comme une épée de Damoclès.

Je fus celui qui la fit tomber. J'ignore pourquoi et les écrits de Sirius ne m'ont pas réellement éclairé. Mais tout cela, je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas rationnel. Et qu'il a fallu sept ans pour que les choses tournent réellement mal.

Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Il n'y a pas réellement eu de moment clé. Ou plutôt il y en a eu plusieurs. Mais je crois que les choses se sont faites progressivement, avec une telle lenteur que je ne remarquais même pas le rapprochement qui s'opérait entre Sirius et moi. Tout comme il est impossible de réaliser que quelqu'un grandit quand il est chaque jour à nos cotés et que chaque jour il vieillit un peu, mais de manière si infime que l'œil ne peut le percevoir.

Sirius a sombré dans l'obsession comme on grandit. Silencieusement, sans faire de bruit. Et irrémédiablement pourtant.

Il m'est difficile d'écrire ceci. Je suis père à présent, et j'aime celle qui partage ma vie. Revenir sur le passé, partager ces moments trop intimes avec toi me parait anti-naturel. Il faut que tu te représentes cette histoire non pas avec les hommes que tu as connus. Mais avec un Sirius et un Rémus collégiens, qui n'avaient encore rien vécu.

Si j'ai involontairement été la première présence bienveillante de Sirius, et qu'il m'a oublié ensuite un temps, les choses ont été très différentes pour moi.

Je ne me souviens même pas avoir échangé un regard avec lui le premier soir. J'étais terrorisé. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là. Et pourquoi on avait bien voulu me laisser étudier avec des enfants normaux. J'étais dangereux. Même mes parents, malgré toute leur affection, ne souhaitaient pas prendre le risque de me voir fréquenter d'autres enfants.

C'est Dumbledore qui est venu me chercher. Qui les a convaincus. Qui a tout arrangé. Mais ce soir-là, cela me paraissait le pire cauchemar possible. Je me souviens d'avoir caché mes mains dans les manches de mon pull, craignant que mes griffes ne poussent. C'était absurde : elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. Mais j'étais si angoissé que cela ne me semblait pas du tout improbable.

C'est ta mère qui m'a abordé la première.

- T'as froid ?

J'avais fait non de la tête.

- Ça serait plus pratique pour manger si tu retroussais tes manches.

J'avais de nouveau fait non de la tête et elle m'avait faire un grand sourire. Un si beau sourire que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour

- T'es bizarre hein ?

Mais elle avait dit cela sur un ton si léger qu'au lieu de m'alarmer ça m'avait rassuré.

Et c'était elle qui avait pioché sur la table ce que j'allais manger, choisissant scrupuleusement les plats qu'il serait le moins incommodant de manger sans les mains.

Je ne lui ai pas assez dit à ta maman, combien son amitié m'avait été douce.

Et puis j'ai rencontré Sirius.

Les premiers temps, il ne fut qu'un compagnon de dortoir, que je fuyais au même titre que les autres. Puis les choses faisant, je me mis à parler avec Franck et Peter, m'asseyant souvent près d'eux en cours.

James fut le troisième à me parler. Comme Sirius l'a déjà expliqué, nous n'étions pas amis. Juste des visages familiers qui nous permettaient de trouver nos marques.

Mais je continuais à éviter Sirius.

Ça n'a sans doute pas été de l'amour tout de suite. Mais pour comprendre la suite, il faut que tu saches que Sirius m'a longuement troublé, plus que je ne pouvais l'admettre.

Je lui accordais une attention particulière qui n'avait rien à voir avec les prémices d'une amitié. Et me craignant plus que toute autre chose, je l'évitais.

Cela ne changea qu'après que Prongs, Padfoot et Wortmail aient découvert ma vraie nature. Je me mis à converser avec Sirius autant qu'avec les autres. Mais je le craignais toujours. Il était un genre de reflet : opposé à moi en tout point et pourtant, étrangement identique.

La mort de ma mère a effectivement marqué un tournant dans notre relation. Il doit te sembler cruel que j'ai eu le droit de pleurer ma mère, alors que tu ne l'as pas eu. Si Sirius avait pu prédire l'avenir, il ne se serait sans doute jamais permis d'écrire cela.

Je dois admettre que cette nuit n'est pas restée graver dans ma mémoire aussi précisément que dans celle de Sirius. Même à l'époque, elle n'avait pas eu cette importance. J'étais dans une brume de chagrin, qui me faisait oublier la proximité incongrue de Sirius.

Mais les choses changèrent après cette nuit-là. Je ne me souviens pas précisément du déroulement de la nuit en question, mais une barrière avait été franchie ce soir-là, et Sirius devint infiniment plus protecteur.

Nous étions plus complices aussi. Sa présence était apaisante, et au lieu de la fuir, je la recherchais. Il n'avait pas l'air de manifester de pitié pour moi et cela me reposait. Il y a dans la compassion des gens quelque chose d'ignoble. Le sentiment que les individus compatissent pour se faire valoir, pour pouvoir se féliciter d'avoir été bons, généreux, indulgents.

Sirius les rembarraient à ma place, les humiliait parfois de façon assez mesquine. Il se tailla une assez mauvaise réputation cette année-là. Mais j'avais besoin de cela. Évidemment, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser endosser ce rôle de « protecteur ». Mais je le fis.

Sans doute parce que j'étais amoureux de lui. Entre autres choses.

Je n'ai pas mille anecdotes à te raconter sur cette époque. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour effacer le maximum. Mais il y a des choses qui ne s'effacent pas. Quand nous sommes entrés en cinquième année, Sirius était devenu plus beau que jamais durant l'été, me laissant cruellement prendre conscience de mes sentiments.

Ceux-ci n'avaient sans doute échappés à personne. Je dévorais Sirius des yeux avec une telle ardeur que nul ne pouvait ignorer que mon amitié pour lui était en réalité un premier amour, aussi innocent et pur que ceux-ci peuvent l'être.

Et cette innocence était pour Sirius une souris, avec lequel le chat peut jouer des heures et des heures. Pas vraiment méchamment. Mais je pense qu'il aimait voir mon admiration. Il aimait avoir cette place dans ma vie et ne l'aurait cédée à aucun prix.

Je me souviens particulièrement d'un jour où j'étais venu voir mes amis après un match de Quidditch.

Depuis la rentrée, j'étais resté précautionneusement loin de tous les endroits où je pourrais tomber sur Sirius, moins vêtu que d'ordinaire (ce qui a, un temps, posé de légers soucis dans le cadre de notre partage de dortoir)

Mais ce jour-là, le capitaine de l'équipe m'avait alpagué alors que je quittais les gradins, me sommant d'aller lui chercher Sirius.

- Il est toujours le dernier à sortir, dis-lui de se manier pour une fois. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

J'étais entré dans les vestiaires sans vraiment y réfléchir. Sirius était bel et bien le dernier.

Et il profitait de cette solitude pour envahir l'espace. Autrement dit, il gigotait dans tous les sens, sautant d'un banc à l'autre en chantant des âneries… Nu comme un ver, bien entendu.

J'avais senti le sang me monter aux joues, incapable de détourner le regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aperçoive.

- Oh ! Rémus.

Il s'était vivement enroulé dans sa serviette de bain. Me soulageant un peu de sa vue.

La nudité de Sirius partiellement voilée, j'avais donc pu reprendre –en partie- mes esprits et dans un élan de lucidité, j'avais tourné le dos à Sirius pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec la porte du vestiaire, mort de gêne et affligé d'être mort de gêne.

- Heu.. le capitaine de l'équipe m'a chargé de te dire de le rejoindre au plus vite.

- Je m'habille. Me prévint aimablement Sirius. Pourquoi il t'a envoyé toi ?

- Parce que je passais par là je suppose. Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel (ce qui était relativement stupide puisque je tournais le dos à mon ami)

- Tu peux te retourner si tu supportes la vue d'un mec en caleçon.

J'étais prudemment resté face à la porte.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis presque le sourire amusé de Padfoot.

- Franchement Rémus, tu peux te retourner.

Puis il se mis à chantonner :

- Loup y est-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Je mets mon jean. Je suis très beau torse nu. Tu rates quelque chose.

Il m'avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas me retourner et mettre à zéro les exercices de rhabillage de Sirius.

**OoO**

Je ne pense pas que ma décision date de ce jour là, mais je sais que j'ai essayé de prendre du recul. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais. Pas que je trouvais ça anormal d'être attiré par un garçon (En fait, il était physiquement impossible de ne pas être attiré par Sirius. Ce fléau concernait aussi bien les filles que les garçons. Du moins c'est ce qui me semblait. Aimer Sirius était si facile, si évident pour moi que la chose me paraissait la plus naturelle du monde) Mais ce qui m'effrayait était la perte de contrôle que je sentais poindre. J'avais peur de commettre une bêtise, un jour. J'ai donc cherché à prendre de la distance et les choses se sont compliquées. Sirius n'a pas voulu me laisser faire.

Si je n'avais pas voulu m'éloigner, sans doute ne me serais-je même pas aperçu du problème. Mais plus j'évitais Sirius, plus lui me suivait. Et plus que cela même. Il devenait irritable quand je parlais à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se montrait possessif, surprenant tout le monde. Même James, pourtant très proche de lui. Il me jetait parfois un œil éberlué en voyant l'attitude lunatique que pouvait adopter Sirius.

C'est cette année-là que je me suis retrouvé à partager ma paillasse de potions avec Severus. Évidemment, cela faisait bien longtemps que la guerre était déclarée entre nous. Mais malgré les piques récurrentes, nous arrivions assez bien à travailler ensemble. J'aimais la façon méthodique avec laquelle Severus étudiait. Il était sérieux et appliqué. Et nous en vînmes presque à nous entendre. Évidemment, les sujets de conversation ne sortaient jamais du cadre de nos devoirs, mais nous progressions mutuellement. Et James avait tacitement accordé une trêve à Severus, tant que faire exploser le chaudron du serpentard me mettrait en danger.

Sirius ne l'a pas supporté. Cette histoire s'est extrêmement mal terminée. J'en ai voulu à Sirius. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il me faisait peur. Parce qu'il ne semblait pas regretter, il avait l'air si convaincu d'être dans son bon droit.

Les certitudes ont toujours quelque chose de terrifiant. Quand elles concernent le choix du meilleur plat ou celui de la meilleure tactique de Quidditch cela passe encore. Mais quand les certitudes concernent une ou plusieurs personnes, le fait d'être dans l'incapacité de faire comprendre à l'autre que sa « vérité » n'a rien d'absolue, eh bien c'est effrayant.

Je l'avais évidemment engueulé de toutes mes forces. Il m'avait répondu avec le plus grand calme du monde.

- Rémus, tu es la chose la plus importante de ma vie. Et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'une saloperie crasse comme Snivillus essaie de s'approprier la chose la plus importante de ma vie.

- Je ne suis pas une chose !

- Bien sûr que non Moony. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que personne ne passera avant toi, tu sais, personne ne passera jamais avant toi.

Cette assurance m'avait glacé le sang.

Il y eu une semaine de froid, durant laquelle je fis la gueule à Sirius. Cela lui fit sans doute un peu réaliser qu'il avait exagéré. Les vacances arrivèrent sans que nous soyons totalement réconciliés et c'est durant ces vacances que Sirius a commencé à écrire ce carnet. Et qu'il a fui de chez lui.

La suite donc, tu ne la connais pas. La fin de la sixième année et la septième.

Après que Sirius s'est réfugié chez les Potter, j'ai tout simplement oublié que j'étais en colère contre lui. Ce qui se passait dans sa vie était beaucoup plus grave. Dumbledore eut beaucoup de mal à s'occuper de la situation, et Sirius passa de longues heures dans son bureau. Il ne voulait jamais en parler, mais quelle que soit l'heure, quel que soit le temps, nous l'attendions tous les trois devant le bureau. Paradoxalement, Sirius est redevenu plus léger, moins sombre. Les maraudeurs étaient dans une phase de liberté douce à vivre. A tel point que j'ai cru un moment avoir rêvé le début d'année, où peu à peu, Sirius prenait possession de moi.

C'était faux.

Extrêmement faux, puisque le pouvoir que nous exercions l'un sur l'autre était plus présent que jamais. Mais ce fut néanmoins la période la plus mélodieuse de notre relation. A tous les quatre.

Nous avons eu droit à des mois de douceur et de légèreté. Nous les avons accueillis du mieux que l'on pouvait. Mais pour cela une explication s'impose :

Ton parrain était quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant.

Petit, lui et son frère avaient été pris en charge par un instructeur austère, aux méthodes antiques qui avait initié Sirius à l'art de l'auto-dictée. Il lui faisait apprendre par cœur des textes d'une longueur indécente que Sirius devait ré-écrire ensuite sans la moindre erreur. Et pas des textes de contes bien sûr. Des textes sur l'économie et la politique sorcière.

Cela entraina plusieurs choses chez Sirius. D'abord un mépris profond pour la politique. Puis un refus systématique de travailler ses cours. Et surtout, une mémoire quasi photographique. Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre. Son cerveau était capable de retenir un nombre impressionnant d'informations. Et sa curiosité naturelle en faisait quelqu'un d'extraordinairement cultivé. Évidemment, son irrespect des conventions voulait que par le fait, il cherchât à prendre le contre-pied et à se comporter de la manière la plus crétine possible.

Ton père aussi possédait une intelligence incroyable. Tout simplement parce que ses parents lui avaient déjà presque tout enseigné. Il se passait donc également assez souvent de l'apprentissage de ses leçons.

L'un comme l'autre n'avait donc cure des efforts que Peter et moi avions à fournir pour obtenir des résultats satisfaisants.

Bref. Ce que je cherche à t'expliquer, c'est comment, malgré leur arrogance et leurs défauts, Sirius et James ont rendu nos vies joyeuses à cette époque. Nous en avions tous besoin.

Au dehors il y avait la famille de Sirius. L'écart de milieux entre les parents de James et ceux de Peter Au dehors il y avait le loup qui m'avait mordu, la tombe de ma mère et un mage noir qui prenait chaque jour un peu plus de puissance.

A l'école, nous étions en sécurité. Pas seulement physiquement mais moralement. Isolés de ce monde dans lequel nous attendaient des choses abominables.

Un samedi, sur les coups de 16h, Sirius débarqua dans la chambre essoufflé, un grand sourire de gamin collé sur le visage.

J'avais relevé le nez de mes cours que je tentais de réviser

Il cachait quelque chose sous sa cape.

- Vénérez-moi !

Franck, qui était blotti dans le giron d'Alice sur son lit releva la tête et s'adressa à sa fiancée

- Al, je te présente Sirius. Il fait un peu flipper mais il ne mord pas. Évite juste de lui donner de la viande crue.

Nous avions tous ri et Sirius s'était renfrogné

- Non mais sérieusement, vénérez-moi. Sinon je garde ma surprise.

- Nous te vénérons Ô Sirius, grand roi des tarés. Avait platement énoncé James sans s'interrompre dans sa tentative désespérée de recoiffage.

- J'aime mieux ça. Vous êtes prêts ?

Sans attendre de réponse Padfoot avait alors entrouvert les pans de sa cape, nous laissant entrevoir …

- Un phonogramme ? Où tu as trouvé ce truc ? avait demandé Peter en tombant presque de son lit.

- Chez Rusard bien entendu. J'ai guetté jusqu'à ce qu'il fiche le camp et je me suis faufilé dès qu'il a tourné au bout du couloir !

- Il n'est pas dangereux tu es sur ? avait demandé Alice à Franck en riant.

- Ce soir les amis, c'est la fête !

- Sirius ! les examens sont dans deux jours. Avais-je protesté.

Sirius avait donc plongé ses yeux dans les miens

- Justement, Moony. Tu travailles trop. Ce soir, il faut que tu te détendes ! En avant la musique !

A vrai dire il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Sirius avant de réussir à faire fonctionner la machine.

Mais finalement, au bout d'un moment, la voix de Blondie raisonna dans la pièce. Sirius se mit à sauter partout, absolument pas en rythme, bousculant tout sur son passage.

Sa folie entraina James avec lui. Alice éclata encore de rire, sauta sur ses pieds et s'inclina devant Franck pour l'inviter à danser.

Entrainé par son enthousiasme, Sirius beuglait « I am still in touch with your presence, dear."

Il chantait atrocement mal et je lui lançai un cousin pour le faire taire.

Évidemment la situation dégénérant, les oreillers se mirent à voler dans la pièce, la danse se transformant en guerre rythmée.

Attiré par le boucan d'autres élèves passèrent le nez dans l'embrasure de la porte et en moins d'un quart d'heure notre dortoir était mis à sac et tout le monde dansait en tous sens, morts de rire. Les filles regardait goulument James et Sirius qui, montés sur leurs lit nous offrait un show des plus ridicules en faisant du play back sur « Baby it's me » de Diana Ross.

Lily vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle tolérait James depuis peu, mais nous nous étions toujours bien entendu. Nous regardions les deux grands cinglés qui se donnaient en spectacle, chacun admirant celui qui lui était cher. Nous étions un peu sur la même longueur d'onde finalement. Partagés entre passion et répulsion. Sentimentalement, les choses se sont mieux terminées pour Lily.

- Il y a de l'ambiance chez vous, cria-t-elle dans mon oreille, afin de couvrir le son du phonographe.

Et comme si elle avait été entendue, soudain, la musique grésilla. Et un bruit de pas pressés se fit entendre dans l'escalier.

- Oh oh … fit James.

Sirius sauta de son lit et m'attrapa par la manche. Puis sans ménagement il me poussa à terre et me fit glisser sous le lit.

Quelque secondes plus tard, l'orage éclata. Ou plus exactement la voix de Minerva Mc Gonagall

- MAIS ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les cris de joie et les rires cessèrent. Seul Alice Cooper continuait, relativement indifférent à l'engueulade (ce qui se défendait puisqu'il s'agissait d'un 33tours)

- Ce désordre est absolument inadmissible ! Où vous croyez-vous ? Dans un zoo ? Qui sont les responsables ?

Il y eut un silence. J'imaginais les élèves de gryffondor, prit en flagrant délit de fête, cherchant du regard les propriétaires du dortoir, espérant s'en sortir.

Je soulevai très légèrement les draps qui nous cachaient pour jeter un œil vers le lit de James.

Sous le sommier, le nez dans la poussière, tout comme nous, James et Peter étaient allongés.

Je perçus le clin d'œil de James et laissait retomber le drap le plus lentement possible.

- Mr Londubat ! Où sont vos camarades de chambre ?

Mc Gonagall avait raison de nous soupçonner en premier. Mais Franck n'était jamais avec nous en dehors du dortoir et c'était un garçon sérieux. Il nous sauva la mise de manière magistrale

- Je ne sais pas madame. Il me semble qu'ils projetaient de faire un tour dans le parc cet après-midi. Quand je suis arrivé ici tout à l'heure, c'était déjà la fête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Notre professeur ne pouvait pas mettre de nom sur les coupables. Elle eut le malheur de croire Franck.

- Tout le monde dehors. Et vous Monsieur Londubat, je vous souhaite de retrouver vite vos camarades afin de ranger le désordre. Cela vous apprendra à laisser votre dortoir ouvert ! Je repasserai avant le diner, si tout n'est pas parfaitement rangé, je prendrai des sanctions !

Nous restâmes prudemment cachés sous le lit le temps que le dortoir se vide. Je croisai le regard de Sirius. Ses yeux brillaient. Le fou-rire nous guettait

Quand la porte se referma, Franck marmonna

- Vous pouvez sortir.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et j'éclatai de rire. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le rire de James et de Peter nous répondit.

Mes abdos me faisaient mal, tant l'amusement les contractait et il me fallut un bon quart d'heure pour réussir à m'extraire de sous le lit et cesser de ricaner bêtement.

Elle nous a même laissé le Phono. Remarqua Sirius en s'époussetant.

Je croisai son regard à ce moment-là et je compris qu'il avait fait tout cela pour moi, pour me faire oublier l'imminence des examens.

C'est à cette période que j'ai commis une erreur monumentale.

J'eus une idée.

J'aurais dû la chasser dès le début, mais je l'ai laissée me revenir, à chaque fois que Sirius et James organisaient un évènement impromptu, porteur d'un bonheur indécent. Et peu à peu elle prit possession de moi, m'imprégnant chaque jour un peu plus et me rendant mélancolique d'un bonheur à venir.

Nous vivions les plus beaux moments de notre vie.

Et aujourd'hui, je sais que j'avais raison.

**OoO**

Le journal de Sirius fait le récit de notre histoire, jusqu'au milieu de la sixième année.

Il précise que sa première année fut la pire de sa vie. Pour moi, ce fut la septième.

A la rentrée de septième année, Sirius revint changé. Les vacances que nous avions passées dans nos familles nous avaient fait comprendre l'ampleur de la gravité de ce qui se passait au dehors.

Une menace qui avait à peine eu le temps de dire son nom, que déjà tout le monde craignait de le prononcer.

Voldemort.

Ce qui le rendait si terrible, ce n'était pas ses facultés magiques ou sa cruauté. Ce qui était terrifiant, c'est que ces idées se propageaient comme une trainée de poudre, nous faisant redouter la moindre étincelle. Quel que soit l'endroit d'où elle partirait, elle allumerait tout, brulerait tout, détruirait tout. Faisant du monde un brasier.

L'école était toujours notre havre, mais la peur n'était pas dans les murs. Elle était en nous.

Sirius avait peur pour moi.

Et ce fut l'enfer.

Dès les premiers jours, je remarquai que son regard insistant n'avait rien de normal. Il fronçait sans cesse les sourcils, devenait irritable, me surprotégeant et délaissant les autres.

Notre dortoir était un huis-clos étouffant. Je n'avais plus une seconde de répit. Même James et Peter osaient à peine m'approcher.

Sirius était fou, complètement fou. Un jour, il a tabassé un garçon qui m'avait frôlé dans les couloirs. Sa paranoïa prenait toute la place.

Les jours précédents et suivants la pleine lune était infernaux. Il me surveillait sans cesse. Il m'arrivait parfois de me réveiller la nuit et de sentir son regard sur moi, depuis son lit.

Il perdit du poids, son visage se creusa et bientôt les nuages orageux qui avaient toujours traversé son regard s'y installèrent définitivement.

Il se laissait pousser les cheveux, signe infaillible de ses tourments. Et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais mal à l'aise avec lui, inquiet dès que je parlais à quelqu'un d'autre, craignant l'intervention de Sirius.

Je n'étais plus jamais seul.

Il y eut des crises. Plusieurs fois je lui ai hurlé de me laisser. Mais il ne m'a jamais obéi.

En première année, je l'avais menacé, sous ma forme de loup garou, lui offrant la peur de sa vie.

Il m'offrit la mienne un matin, dans la cabane hurlante. C'était après une pleine lune, comme toujours j'étais faible. Au lever du jour, mes amis rejoignaient habituellement leur dortoir, me laissant récupérer. Je séchais généralement la matinée, quittant la cabane hurlante une fois que les autres étaient partis en cours, afin qu'aucun de mes camarades ne remarque mon air trop maladif. Et je réapparaissais en début d'après-midi. Mais cette année-là, Sirius s'attardait de plus en plus longtemps le matin, et j'en venais à attendre impatiemment ces rares moments de solitude, aussi désagréables soient-il.

Ce matin-là, Sirius tardait plus que d'ordinaire. L'heure passait, il avait déjà manqué le début des cours et je n'en pouvais plus de le voir tourner dans la cabane hurlante, feignant de s'occuper, mais me surveillant du coin de l'œil. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tout à coup, l'air me manquait.

- Tu peux partir Sirius.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cet état. Répondit-il tranquillement.

Il ne voyait même pas ce que son comportement avait d'aberrant, ou plus vraisemblablement, il ne le voyait plus.

Je me redressai du mieux que mon état le permettait et je dis sans vraiment y réfléchir :

- Vas t-en !

Il se retourna d'abord surpris. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent

- Pardon ?

- Vas t-en !

J'étais debout face à lui, à deux doigts de m'écrouler, mais fou de rage. Je voulais de l'air, de l'air.

Il y eut un silence, durant laquelle la tension me prit à la gorge. Sa colère était si intense, il avait l'air prêt à tuer et il me fixait, m'enfermant dans le rayon de son regard.

Puis brusquement il éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique. Un rire de dément.

Son regard était toujours planté sur moi, et sa bouche déformée par un rictus si horrible que l'on peinait à deviner que c'était un sourire. La surprise était loin. Je ne voyais que ce sourire malveillant et ses yeux noirs, et j'eus soudain terriblement peur. Il n'avait plus rien de mon fantasme, de mon ami. Plus rien d'humain en réalité.

- Moony … susurra t-il. Tu es tout faible. Un coup de vent te mettrait à terre.

Il avait commencé à marcher vers moi. Je reculai, incapable de réagir. Mon dos heurta bientôt un mur. Mais Sirius continuait d'avancer

- Je suis là pour te protéger. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Son corps me barrait la route, son front était désormais tout près du mien et son souffle me glaçait le sang.

- Tant que je suis avec toi, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Rien du tout.

Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. Le contact fut brutal. J'aurais pu adorer ce baiser, mais j'avais un gout de sang dans la bouche. Une envie de vomir. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches.

Je repris mes esprits à ce moment-là.

- Sirius !

Il ne m'écoutait pas, répétant que rien ne pourrait m'arriver, enfouissant son nez glacial dans mon cou. J'étais un animal piégé.

L'instinct de survie me donna un sursaut d'énergie et je lui balançai soudainement mon poing dans la figure. Je me fis sans doute plus de mal que je lui en fis.

- Tu connais l'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup ? fis-je entre mes dents. Ma voix était métallique, mon intonation, menaçante. Sirius recula d'un pas. Il sembla tout à coup me voir et son visage devint livide. Son regard exprimait désormais l'horreur. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il avait l'air si désolé, si pitoyable en cet instant. Effondré d'avoir failli me faire du mal. Mais j'étais encore trop habité par la peur pour ressentir de la pitié.

- Rémus... Pardon. Pardon… murmura t-il.

Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser mais j'esquivai son étreinte le plus vivement possible, le laissant trébucher et heurter le mur.

Il me regarda, semblant me supplier de lui pardonner. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me précipitai vers le canapé, chancelant, pour récupérer mes affaires. Je ne voulais pas rester un instant de plus.

Avant de passer la porte, j'entendis simplement Sirius me demander dans un filet de voix.

- C'est quoi l'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup ?

Je me stoppai dans l'embrasure et crispai mes poings sur mon sac.

- C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui s'amusait à crier « Au loup , Au loup ! » Les gens de son village s'armaient à chaque fois de fourches, prêts à se défendre, avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient été trompés par le garçon. Mais un jour, le garçon tomba sur un vrai loup. Il s'enfuit en criant « Au loup, Au loup » Mais les villageois, reconnaissant sa voix, pensèrent à une farce et ne sortirent pas de chez eux. Tu es comme ce garçon Sirius. A force de hurler au danger à chaque fois que quelqu'un me touche, tu es incapable de me secourir lorsque tu deviens le danger.

Il y eut un silence et je refis un pas.

- Et comment le conte se termine-t-il ?

Je n'eus pas le courage de répondre immédiatement, mais je savais qu'au fond Sirius connaissait la réponse.

Je descendis les marches de la cabane hurlante en murmurant

- Le loup le mange.

Un sanglot me parvint de l'étage. Mais peut-être était-ce le vent ?

**OoO**

Rien ne fut plus jamais pareil. Sans la mise en couple de tes parents, sans la création de l'Ordre du Phœnix, sans doute aurais-je totalement cessé de voir Sirius.

Pourtant, il faut que tu comprennes cela Harry : Sirius était vraiment une belle personne.

J'ai été la seule fausse note dans son parcours, le seul vecteur de sa démence. Avec les autres, il fut toujours bon, loyal, drôle.

Je l'aimais. Il me manquera toute ma vie. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à être moi, simplement pour pouvoir être son ami, comme ton père a pu l'être.

Nous nous sommes tombés dans les bras, après sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il restait entre nous une gêne, mais ces douze années avait effacé ma peur et son obsession. Et seul ce qui importait avait demeuré : nous étions des chevaliers. Mais des chevaliers désormais en guenilles.

Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir compris que l'essentiel demeure, plus tôt. J'aurais aimé vivre en ayant pardonné à Sirius. Je crains que désormais il ne soit trop tard. Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui êtes en guerre, au nom de l'amitié, de la loyauté et du bonheur.

Et même si je tremble pour vous, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? En quoi je me suis changé ? En imbécile. Et aussi en égoïste.

Et aussi en personne qui manque de confiance en soi évidemment.

Prends soin de toi Harry .

Rémus. »

**OoO**

_Seul dans le salon, Harry jeta un œil à l'horloge. Mais il ne parvint pas à lire l'heure. Quelque chose brouillait sa vue. Un nuage de souvenirs. _

_Il referma le carnet lentement et caressa précautionneusement la couverture. Il détenait un secret fragile. Deux vies était consignées là. Entre ses mains. _

_Harry se leva, serrant toujours le carnet dans sa main. _

_Il était vivant. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Maintenant il avait un devoir. Une dette, laissée par les maraudeurs. _

_Il devait être heureux. _

_Et il songea que Andromeda avait raison. Les gens ne sont pas bons ou méchants. Ils se transforment c'est tout. L'important c'est de comprendre pourquoi et comment ils se transforment. _

_D'un jour à l'autre, ils deviennent un peu plus lourds, un peu plus légers. Plus sombres ou brillants. Plus nerveux ou plus doux, plus durs ou plus humains. _

**OoO**

**Fin**


End file.
